1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing system and an information processing method for searching for related peripheral information.
2. Related Art
For operations in multiple computers in cooperation with each other, a technology in which each window management data of each computer is merged, the management data is shared by the multiple computers, and integrated operations are enabled has been suggested. In such computer units, in the case that the multiple computers are connected to one network, the multiple computers can share the whole of multiple display units and overall management is enabled. For example, when there are a computer A and a computer B, by a mouse or a keyboard of the computer A, operating the computer B is enabled in addition to operating the computer A.
Further, a system in which in multiple computers in cooperation with each other, communication modules for communicating utilization states of devices connected to the respective computers to each other and a cooperation management section for managing cooperated operations among the respective computers are included, and displaying messages among the computers is enabled has been suggested. In such computer units, a cooperated processing system in multiple PCs, in which, in the case that multiple computers are connected to one network, the multiple computers share the whole of multiple display units, overall management is enabled, and operations are enabled as if the multiple PCs are one PC is embodied.
However, in the foregoing technologies, operations in one computer are available in multiple computers. For example, when peripheral information related to an original operation is desired to be presented, operations other than the original operation, such as newly starting an application, inputting necessary information, and performing operations to start processing are generated. In result, it is necessary to interrupt processing the original operation. Therefore, there is a problem that the peripheral information is not able to be obtained effectively while the original operation is performed.